


2. Explosion

by blazingstar29



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explosions, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: An explosion happens whilst Tony and Peter are in the labs. Tony knows it shouldn't have happened, Peter got hurt and the guilt consumes him.





	2. Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> This is super rushed, but I'm trying to update everyday, I hope you guys like it!

Day 2  
Explosion

Tony Stark didn’t make mistakes, not with technology he didn’t. So, this shouldn’t have happened, he shouldn’t be watching the scene unfold before him. But he was, this mistake had slipped through the cracks. Two years ago, this situation would have been very different, at least his thought process would be. His mind would first make sure he wasn’t about to die, and then he would instantly be working through the problem and solution in his head. As he lay there staring at the debris, that’s what happened until he remembered. 

“Peter!” He shot upright, obviously way to fast as black spots coated his vision. But he wouldn’t stop, not until he found him and heard his heart beat. Not until he was sure he was alive.

“Peter!” Tony screamed again, how had he made this mistake? The ringing in his ears was stopping him from listening for Peter. Shut up, shut up, shut up!

This shouldn’t have happened, never. Stark tech doesn’t just explode! In the corner of his eye a flash of colour moved, for once in his life his protégé’s godforsaken brightly coloured pun shirts served a purpose. Stumbling, Tony crossed the debris strewn floor to Peter. Blood dribbles from his mouth, a piece of metal had cut him leaving a slash along the length of his bicep. The quiet was smothering.

Then it was broken, a herd of medics rushed into the lab hands pulled him away from Peter to the floor again. 

“Peter!” He choked out, fighting the grip on his wrists.

“Tony, he’s going to be alright. It’s okay, Tony look at me,” he flicked his eyes up to meet Steve’s eye. He sat there limply as a medic cleaned a gash on his forehead. All the while Steve sat next to him, blocking his view of Peter for better or for worse. 

Once the medic left, he just sat there staring at the blackened wall that faced him. Steve sat quietly by his side, an unwavering support for when the dam broke and the aftershocks, the secondary explosion would come. When it came, it didn’t come quietly.

“It shouldn’t have happened,” he whispered, “it shouldn’t have FUCKING HAPPENED!” His shoulders shudder with a dry sob. Tony ducked his head between his knees, unable to look at the destruction around him. Nor could he bring himself to check on Peter, the guilt suffocating him. “Why did it happen, to him of all people Steve? Why?” 

Steve gently rested a hand on Tony’s shoulder, wary of the man’s issues with personal space. “I don’t know Tony, I’m sorry.” 

-

As the hours passed Tony thanked the higher power that Steve stayed with him, a pillar of support. It was almost peaceful until a hurricane in the form of May Parker burst through the double doors.

“Get your bitch arse behind into that hospital wing and see that boy who is crying other the fact that he doesn’t know you’re okay and for all he knows you are dead,” was all she said, maintaining severe eye contact, not sparing a glance at the war hero next to him before she spun on her heel.

“She fucking scares me, Steve,” he said with a weak smile. Then he rose, albeit stiffly and limped to the doors. May was already on an elevator by the time he got there. Tony thanked the higher power again, he wasn’t keen on sharing a confined space with the furious woman.

The elevator hissed open, releasing him into the medical bay. Ignoring his limp, Tony jogged down the hall to where Nat was sitting in a chair completing a sudoku. 

“He’s in there, he’s been hysterical about you where about since he woke up five minutes ago,” she told him indicating to the room behind her. Tony peered from the glass and hesitated, what right did he have to be here. It was his fault the kid was injured anyway. “You okay?” Natasha asked, her tone softening. 

“Yeah,” he assured sort of breathlessly. Before he could hesitate any longer he pushed the door open and quickly went to kneel by the kids bed. Peter turned his head to him, tears streaming down his face, eyes puffy and pink.

“Hey kid, you’re alright, I’m alright,” he spoke softly taking Peter’s hand. May watched him from the other side of the bed, a soft smile tugging at her lips.

“You’re alive,” Peter choked tearfully, this prompted a fresh bout of tears.

“It takes more than a little fire to kill me.” Peter’s sobs didn’t lessen at this and his breathing became erratic.

“I thought you were dead, I saw you fly across the room and hit the table,” he cried. Running out of ideas Tony rose to his feet and perched on the bed, pulling Peter to his chest. He carded his fingers through Peter’s sooty hair, feeling the Peter’s breathing ease over the next few minutes.

“I love you kid,” Tony whispered. Peter didn’t hear, he had fallen asleep against Tony, but that was okay, everyone in the room knew he meant it.


End file.
